


Indie Film

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: An evening with Stan and Eddie as they munch on chocolate chip cookies and listen to music.  (Song mentioned: ‘As We Go Along’ by The Monkees)





	Indie Film

“What are these?” 

“Basically just chocolate chip cookies.” Stan explained as he shut the lid once Eddie had pulled a crispy cookie from the container. Eddie hummed with satisfaction as he crunched. Stan smiled with a beam of pride. “Nutmeg…that’s the secret.” He said, finishing his cookie. 

“You can’t tell me the secret, what if I steal the recipe now?” Eddie chuckled and put on a mock smirk as he swallowed. Stan leaned back on the side of the pick up truck bed they were sitting in. 

“I doubt it, Eddie. You are my most trusted ally…besides Mike of course.” Stan shrugged and chuckled as Eddie kicked at his leg. The sun was just beginning to set on them. The air smelled of grass and that specific foreshadowing of rain. The boys had come out for a nice relaxing time. And their favorite place of escape: an old car yard that Eddie did a lot of car work in. Stan wasn’t sure he felt comfortable there the first few visits but Eddie sure made it pretty soothing. 

Eddie had cleaned up an old pick up truck for the mechanics shop owner and it was their favorite place to sit. “I like your pants.” Eddie smiled, tilting his head to the side. 

Stan wiggled his legs, the pale blue pants were decorated with contrasting dark blue stripes and were cuffed up pretty high. “Yeah…they’re not too…?”

“No, they’re not too anything. They are very you.” Eddie leaned over and tapped his finger on Stan’s chin. Stan chuckled again, his face warming in the hues of orange from the sky. 

“Yeah I’m really coming into my own, huh?” Stan curled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees as Eddie opened up the container again, digging for another cookie. 

“Ok, I brought the snacks. What’d you bring?” Stan smacked Eddie’s shoulder and scooted to the edge of the car bed, hanging his legs over the edge. Eddie was soon to copy the action. With a cookie hanging out of his mouth, Eddie opened his jacket and slid his Walkman from his inside pocket. 

“I brought the entertainment.” He wiggled the object and smiled cheekily as he began to set it up before them, moving closer to Stan and avoiding getting crumbs on Stan’s canary yellow sweater. He crunched a final time and swallowed the last bit of cookie. 

“Don’t chew in my ear, Eddie.” Stan cringed and Eddie shook his head with a tiny grin as he held up Stan’s earbud, which Stan gladly took and stuck right in his right ear as Eddie stuck his into his left. 

“Ok little buddy, what have we got today?” Stan asked as Eddie fiddled with the player and his backpack. 

Eddie smiled as he shook the tape he was looking for, shaking the car a bit. Stan laughed, licking crumbs off his lips. “Because I’m not organized like you my friend…” Eddie tapped their shoulders and Stan hummed. “All the songs I wanted to listen to were on different tapes….so I had to make a mix tape.” Eddie chuckled. 

“Ohhh, Richie teach you how?” Stan teased and Eddie blushed and flicked Stan’s nose. Stan smacked his hand away as he laughed. “Ok ok, enough introduction….lets hear it.” Stan smiled as Eddie placed the tape inside and they both sat back on their hands. 

‘I can tell by your face  
That you’re looking to find a place  
To settle your mind  
And reveal who you are  
And you shouldn’t be shy…’

Eddie looked positively giddy as the song went on. Stan just had to chuckle, which brought his smaller friend out of his little daze. “This is sooo indie film, Eddie.” He giggled into his hand. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie tilted his head. 

“I mean, this is definitely in the soundtrack of some indie movie!” He smiled and Eddie frowned. 

“Does that mean you don’t like it?” 

“No, Eddie. I love it.” Stan genuinely smiled and Eddie returned it. 

‘Get up off your chair  
There’s so much to do in the sunlight  
Give up your secrets  
Let down your hair  
And sit with me here by the firelight’

At the same exact time, both boys sighed and slowly laid their backs on the car bed, still swinging their legs over the side. “You know Eddie. I always thought we’d be good indie film protagonists.” Stan turned his head and Eddie went to look at him. 

“You do?” 

“Uh-huh. Soft yet strong gay boys dealing with the obstacles of life and complicated boyfriends.” Stan shook his fist in the air, freckles falling into his dimples as he grinned. “I’d watch that movie….wouldn’t you?” Stan giggled and Eddie nodded, feeling the cool of the car against his hair. 

“Oh yeah. Wouldn’t miss it.” He chuckled at the ridiculousness of the conversation and Stan joined him. They went into comfortable silence again and both felt eerily, completely calm. 

“I’ve decided we need friendship bracelets.” Stan mumbled as he stared at the moving clouds. 

Eddie gasped with mock shock. “Are we ready for that type of commitment?” 

Stan smacked him as he shook his head and laughed, a warm chuckle. “You are spending too much time with Richie.” 

Eddie hummed. “Yeah, well” He shrugged and turned his head to the left to look at Stan. “I have ribbon in my bag from art class.” 

“Color?”

“Peachy.” Eddie shrugged and Stan considered it for a moment. 

“That’s perfect.” 

They both sat up and Eddie went to digging in his bag again until he pulled out the small circle of ribbon and a pair of scissors. He carefully cut the right measures and tied makeshift bracelets around their wrists. 

They wiggled their wrists and giggled. “We’ll give the others theirs tomorrow.” Eddie nodded and Stan hummed in agreement. 

“Or…we give them to everyone but Richie and see how he freaks out cause he’s the only one who doesn’t have one and doesn’t know what they mean.” Stan suggested and Eddie grinned, snapping his finger in his face. 

“This is why I like you, you’re an idea man.” 

He chuckled and the Walkman faded into another song as the sun sunk lower and lower in a bed of golden yellows and blankets of pinks.


End file.
